Alfie and Artie's Oneshot Pages
by beret101
Summary: A Collection of adorable and at times heartwrenching one shots both, Ukus and Usuk. ( )
1. Us

Us

You always said you didn't believe in fate, you were apparently the reasonable one.

No matter how much you talk about magic and fictional creatures, fate was fake. Relationships weren't written in the stars, they happened by an awkward move forward. That's how I landed myself here.

It was lunch and everything was lively. Rows of uniformed students sit at the lunch table inside the huge ancient cafeteria. Every so often a comment from some of the loudest students will be heard, it's not like you would know. You've never stepped foot in the cafeteria. You always said that cafeterias were horrendous, I think you watch too much movies where food fights break in the cafeteria.

Nevertheless I walk to the little spot in the library that we've called our hide out since freshman year. Your dirty blonde hair sparkles from the sunlight coming from the tall window to the side of you. Your perfect green eyes are scanning a book curiously, probably deciding whether or not to read the thick book.

"You're staring again, Alfred." Arthur mumbles without even looking at me. I smile and sit down next to him, trying to get up the nerve to ask him.

I stare around me, it was the perfect place. We were in a place we both grew to love, despite the smell of old books. The long wooden bookshelves that seemed to go on for miles and then window lighting up the corner where we both sit and daydream.

I stare down at his arm. It still hasn't healed completely. The strap where your watch used to be is till as pale as ever, it's been three years since our watches have gone off but nothing has changed like I wanted it to.

All I've ever wanted was to find the one, you but you didn't believe in the one. You refused to accept that I was your soulmate, and I refused to fall in love with you, at first. But everything you did was addicting, the way you smiled whenever I tried to make you laugh, the way you spoke about rights, and most of all the way you looked at me.

I know looking at me isn't a big deal but something about you noticing me, someone you never wished for and accepting me is all I've ever wanted… other than you.

"Arthur… do you remember what it was like before everything was in color?" I ask, I know Arthur didn't believe in fate but us meeting, written in the stars lovers it changes us. Before Arthur my life was grey and just that first time seeing him across him hall my everything was in color. Filled with thousands of unexplainable colors.

Arthur looks up from his book, looking curiously at me "It's not like you forget everything from your past once your clock stops, of course I remember, why ?"

" … I guess after our clocks stopped everything changed for me, and as much I want to deny what is happening and my feelings for you, I can't stand not being with you. To kiss you, to be your soulmate." I stare at Arthur, waiting for him to say something, anything, but all he does is freeze.

I sigh, I knew this was going to happen. Confessing and all of the denial I've held for years has been emptied in the span of 15 seconds and I can never erase them. Soon everything in my life will become terrible, I would never be able to talk to Arthur again and once he regrets me my vision will return to gray and the beauty of the color around me will soon disappear.

I stand up from where I sat on the floor, and start to walk away. My life isn't a fantasy, and Arthur wouldn't come after me confessing that he has loved me since the day we met. Instead I was hit in the head from the heaviest book in the history of the world.

I turn around to see only Arthur staring at me like he was about to kill me if I moved from my place in front of him. "You're a complete idiot, why don't you give me time to talk before you leave?!"

I stare at him in awe, trying to comprehend why he stopped me and why he was acting so strange, he never got angry. "… But Soulmates…"

Arthur looks at me sharply but blushes soon after and breaks eye contact to stare at the window. "I've realized that just like all great romances in plays and novels our relationship was written in the stars, and no matter how much I want to go in denial or go against my beliefs. The universe, fate has given me the best thing in the world, you."C

* * *

A Cute little one shot for you \\\\\\\ It's the start of the Pages, I hope you liked it! Most Oneshots will be sweet and short, just a quick read for you to get all happy and sad in a matter of seconds. I update every Friday since I publish these stories every Thursday on my Instagram!

xoxo, beret 101


	2. You

You

Arthur walked through his workplace slowly, the sound of phones ringing in a distance blared in his ears as fake smiles greeted him on the way to his office. The bland gray walls gave him a sickly feeling like the walls were about to suck him inside their depressing colored walls. The little clock on the wall on top of his office door ticked back and forth from 9 to 10 am.

Arthur sighs as he walks into his office, the only place in the entire floor that had some kind of beauty. Large windows welcomed him to the beautiful view of New York City skyscrapers and the traffic from the morning finally going down as people got to work. He sat down on the leather chair, this job was going to be the death of him. He thinks to instead as he leans back in his chair. Political was always interesting to him but the idea of spending so much time locked in a towering building in a place that reminded him of a hospital without all of the machinery wasn't appealing.

Either way, it's not like he could possibly go into sudden retirement and stop being the governor of New York.

"Mr. Kirkland?" Arthur immediately perked up at the sound of Alfred F. Jones, the other person in the floor that compelled him to come to work. Jones was just so ... fuckable.

Arthur wrinkles his nose in disgust, I've been in America too long, he says under his breath. "Yes, love, What can I do for you?"

Arthur smirks as Alfred blushes lightly, Alfred was always too oblivious to notice Arthur attraction for him, he most likely took his flirting as some kind of cultural difference.

Alfred steps into his office, stuttering nervously " Well… I wanted to know if you can recommend me for a secretarial job for Francis Bonnefoy, he's the governor for California."

Somewhere deep down in Arthur opens a huge flame of hatred and jealousy. Alfred wanted to leave. The only person in all of the America that's keeping him here, wants to leave, to, of all people his old nemesis.

"Francis's division is close to my home in Los Angeles so I will be able to see my family more often, just a six-hour car drive down south. My brother, Matthew recommended that I should apply" Alfred continues, trying to fill the silence.

Arthur stands up slowly and walks to Alfred and quietly whispers "No."

Shock takes over Alfred, his heart skipping a beat, and soon heart beating faster than it ever before "No?"

Alfred stares at Arthur, everything was the same, his hair the same mess but his eyes shouting out precession, his perfect green eyes calculating everything a thousand thoughts per second. His handsome face put in a frown. The face was enchanting, anything he would say, Alfred knew he wouldn't be able to deny anything. "No, your mine."

Arthur looks at Alfred intensely, most daring Alfred to say otherwise. Arthur's alluring eyes spout out the most beautiful green that reminded Alfred of the woods he used to play in as a child.

This was it. Arthur was here, the guy he's always wanted since the first day he walked through that door, he wanted him so madly. He wanted to spend his either day talking to him, but most of all, he wanted to be his, he wanted to feel his lips on his.

Arthur roughly kisses Alfred, immediately their eyes close and Arthur could feel his heart beating a thousand miles per hour as he pressed his dry lips on Alfred's soft ones. The taste of Alfred's lips were addictive, the slight taste of peppermint and caramel made Arthur crave for more of the taste every time he deepened the kiss.

Arthur wraps his arms around Alfred, practically begging to be closer to him, to feel their bodies moving in perfect sync.

They soon break apart for air. Their hearts thump in their chest, and they breathe rapidly for air to come into their lungs once again.

Arthur starts to realize what he has done, what they have done. "Alfred…"

"By the way, Francis already has a secretary, my brother Matthew. I just wanted to see if you'll get jealous."

A few seconds past as Arthur looks at Alfred in horror "WHHAATT?!"

* * *

Second Chapter ^^ I happen to feel love how I did the kissing scene, thank you google for being here to show me what I should describe and such. I don't think I'll write a lot of these, but tell me if you think I should.


	3. Only Ones

Only Ones

Once upon a time, there were two best friends both alien to the idea of ever meeting the one that so many people wished for. After all the long and amazing romance novels read true love always seemed like a fantasy not the reality they wished for.

Instead of romance they had friendship even if they were half way around the world, they were still together, connected, and put in a trans that forever it will be the 'you, me against the world' phase that they held dear.

In the years to come their only wish was for magic or fate to bring them together. To meet.

By this time they have fallen for each other, every message the sent and even package sent brought them closer together than ever before.

Alfred's eyes deep blue eyes would sparkle like Arthur was the true key to his happiness despite all the arguments they've had over the years and Arthur would smile like Alfred was the only reason he was there, alive and well.

But in the end they will never meet in person and Alfred would end up unknowingly breaking Arthur's heart, and their love will soon burn like a Phoenix in the sky.

* * *

Kinda a new way of writing it's not that good, but I thought it was kinda cute. ^^ I actually made this for an English Journal Entry and pictured Ameripan because of a multi-chapter story I'm writing


	4. You Came back

You Came back

.

.

Why must love exist? Why must everything be focused on finding the true love that will make everything better? Arthur stared down on his porch overlooking his neighborhood in Amsterdam. Across the street, a young couple, a short Spanish man who was smiling non-stop with a beautiful Belgian woman, were kissing rather more intimate than Arthur would have liked especially on a Saturday morning.

.

He didn't want to remember him in the same position only a year ago to that day. Has it really been a year since I've seen Alfred? Arthur thinks to himself as he sips his tea, feeling the irony of the moment creep on him.

.

Alfred. Arthur wondered if he was the same as he was a year ago. The same naive twenty-one year old who didn't speak a word of English but he still had a way to communicate with Arthur without speaking it. His beautiful sky blue eyes would twinkle brighter than the stars in the countryside of his home country. His stubborn but adorable personality, always managing to get anything he wanted. And the way how he managed to make German sound sexy and cute at the same time was beyond him.

.

Arthur sighed as the couple breaks apart and starts to walk away. Why was he still hung up on Alfred? He was supposed to be a small fling to help him get over Gil, not someone to fall in love of. Then again this was his fault for choosing such a perfect person to have a fling when Francis said he could be his rebound.

.

Arthur is suddenly taken out by his dream when he hears a door knock from the downstairs. Who would come this early? Arthur says as he opens the door to see Alfred.

.

Arthur freezes, but soon takes his hand out to touch Alfred's cheek, just to see that he was there. "Alfred..." His eyes start to water " You came back"

.

Alfred smiles, eyes as well watering and utters one of the only words he learned in English " Yes "

.

* * *

Okay, this one, well... I started falling in love with Amsterdam and I was trying to write fast so... Yep!


End file.
